Silver Boy
"Courage as the key to survive" ''- Brother Satarin'' History and character appearance Silver Boy, also known as Mirron d'Argent, became a thief when his clan of sacred protectors at the coast was destroyed by his enemies. After those were gone, Mirron had to steal to survive. He taught himself skills, abilities and speed. He has a mark of a dragon on his left arm, showing he's from the Dragon's Coast, and he has two dogs, a husky named Shu and a chow chow named Sari. His parents were killed in fire, that's why he's afraid of that. Also, he's weak against hypnotising and strength attacks. After he fleed his destroyed clan territory, Mirron was caught by his enemies. They kept him prisoned for 2 years, torturing him with hot metal, ropes and chains. His mind was toxicated, so was his body. He survived, because he died. Strange? No. He was a normal boy, a young clansman, a scared kid. After two years, he broke. As he died, the spirit protecting his clan came down to him, and put a spell on him. He opened his eyes and was glowing bright. That was the day of the Escape. The day he became a sacraficer. He escaped the laboratory he was kept in, taking lifes from everyone on his way, and healing himself with it. Outside he noticed he had wings, and practised flying. He became a lot faster. That was also the start of his thief-being. Due his light armor and weapons, he's fast, so he can easily dodge normal attacks. He uses his daggers and energy to fight. For those who don't know what energy he means, simple example: To cast magic, you need energy *mana* that energy he uses to fight with. Furthermore, Mirron is an expert at breaking into buildings, avoiding traps and lying. Mirron has light brown, leather armor, which isn't heavy, so he can move fast in it. He has silver hair, wild like a wolf, with wolf's ears peeking out of it. He has honest amber eyes, a mocking smile on his lips and a soft, but sturdy voice. He can give his own life, to bring someone else back. He cannot revive people without dying himself. Personality Mirron is brave, protective, carefull and friendly. When other people have problems, he wants to help as good as he can. The thing he wants most is to be trusted by his friends. Skills He has quite some skills, so here's a list with them all. His Creating Energy skill enables him to create any weapon he wishes out of energy. The weapon he created has the exact same data as original *length, weight, damage, etc* He can also use it to create shields, barriers of cages. His dagger skill makes him able to deal quick heavy damage by launching a serie of attacks at his enemy. He doesn't use it very often, because he always uses energy to fight with. Energy skill, or simply his main attacks. He can send several types of energy (like piercing, pushing or crushing, etc). Every type of energy is used for something else (piercing - armor/defense, pushing - launching his enemy, etc). He can also wrap bodyparts in pushing or crushing energy to deal extra damage or send his enemy far away. And of course, stealth. He can only use this for a short time, to be completely invisible. The only problem is that when he attacks, his stealth will be gone, and take a while to regenerate. Abilities Mirron has several abilities, not all have been explained. Here they all are. He's great at cunning, which means he can move fast, hidden and quiet. He often uses it to sneak past guards or enemies, and to avoid being caught. He also is great at freerunning, allowing him to climb and move fast on difficult terrain, like swampland or rocks. Also, he can land safely from huge heights and climb up high walls. His thief ability is, of course, one of his most important ones. This allows him to stay hidden, avoid and disable traps and alarms, pickpocket and open locks. This also makes him a smooth talker, lying his way to freedom. And his fighting ability, which makes him unable to hit with slow, heavy attacks. He's simply way too fast. He can deal quick, light damage with his daggers, but when he uses energy weapons or skills, he is much slower and more able to hit.